Our Friends and Enemies
by Kipli
Summary: Sequel to Our unPrivate Relationship: CoxJD: Thursday has arrived.  Cox and JD spend their first full day working together defending and explaining their relationship to those around them.


Title: Our Friends and Enemies Author: Kipli Email: Kipli at livejournal dot com  
Series: Scrubs  
Pairing: Cox/JD  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 16,000  
Sequel to: Our (un)Private Relationship  
Beta: Mareel the fabulous. The only reason fics like these get finished is her constant positive feedback on each section.  
Summary: Thursday has arrived. Cox and JD spend their first full day working together defending and explaining their relationship to those around them.  
Notes: Holy crap do I need to start shortening up my fics. I added the word count to this one, as it is nearly 4k words longer than my last fic, which I thought was huge. This series is roughly set after the beginning of season four (since I alluded to the fact that Carla and Turk are married in the very first fic) and so Jack is about eighteen months to two in this fic. Enjoy!  
FF Specific Note: I still hate this uploader. Even attempting to code the whole long arse fic to show my emphasis marks (which I normally use with notes to either side of the word, that ALWAYS disappears on me upon changing the format and uploading here) with actual bold coding, and it still didn't load right. See my livejournal--kipli dot livejournal dot com--for a version with actual emphasis marks. /growl

------------

Our Friends and Enemies

------------

I wake up to the sound of JD's quiet snoring. Well, it's more heavy breathing mixed with the occasional soft whimper. Even in his sleep, he sounds endearingly girly.

I blink my eyes open to squint over at the clock. Damn. It's early morning but--since we both have morning shifts today--it's not early enough to warrant trying to fall back asleep. I sigh and press my face into JD's shoulder, breathing in the unique mix of vanilla body lotion and JD's own scent. I realize I've currently got an arm and a leg wrapped around him from behind, curled up against his back. I always knew I'd end up being the big spoon...

As lovely as he feels, I toss aside ideas of waking him. No matter how nicely I'd do so. We're still at JD's apartment and somehow, after last night's hissy fit, I don't think Turk would take kindly to waking up to us loudly moaning each other's names as I fucked JD into the headboard. No, no I somehow don't think that would go over very well. Even so, it is damn tempting all the same...

I sigh again as I carefully disengage from him, though I know JD is a fairly sound sleeper. He could use the sleep, anyway, after an evening spent ignoring the continued glaring and grumbling from Turk. Turk had calmed down and settled in for simply frowning at us by the end of the evening. At least it was all mostly directed at me...

How the hell am I ever going to convince Gandhi that I'm not doing this just for the fun of it? That I'm actually... fairly... invested--for me--in this?

I grumble slightly at myself as I slide backwards off the bed. Be more of a girl, Per.

JD mumbles a moment, alone on the bed, shifting around some at the loss of my warmth down his back, before he curls his legs up and settles down.

Why is it always so hard to leave him alone in a bed? Whether he's awake or not?

Maybe it's because I know he'd rather have me in it with him...

I grin a little at myself--getting pathetic, Perry--before I finally stop watching him and scrub a hand down my face. I find my shirt beside the bed and tug it on, already still in my boxers. I wonder if there's any kind of juice in their fridge. Or even a crap-tastic coffee maker. It's early. Far too early for Carla or Turk to be up. I should snag breakfast before the judgmental glaring resumes from Gandhi.

I pad barefoot to the door, quietly slide it open and closed behind me, and pause a moment to listen for sounds of anyone else awake. Nothing but silence greets me and I let out the breath I was holding. Good. I head swiftly for the kitchen. I can get two seconds to wake myself up before--

"I'm never going to get used to seeing this in the morning."

"Oh god," I sigh, mostly at the big guy himself for hitting me once again with his karma stick. I rub the sleep out of my eyes as Turk frowns at me from inside the kitchen.

Must try to remember, Per, that if you're feeling good about life, don't go thinking that it'll all stay so smooth.

"And good morning to you too, sunshine," I can't help growling at Turk as I step around the corner to continue on my way to the fridge. He's not scaring me off that easily. I need a damn drink of something. I should've brought a bottle of scotch over with me... but juice will do me just as well, I suppose. "What are you doing up so early, anyway?"

"Oh, I don't know, I just couldn't sleep for some reason."

For fuck's sake, we didn't do a thing last night when JD and I finally crawled into bed. We'd both silently agreed to simply go to sleep and not incur any further wrath from you, Gandhi.

I yank open the fridge and point a silencing hand at Turk. "Please, if you could hold off on the verbal abuse until after I've had something to wake me up, I'd appreciate it, really."

Turk grumbles at me before he more or less politely says with a wave of his own mug. "Coffee?"

I shut the fridge. Oh thank god, something with caffeine in it. "Fine."

Turk grabs an empty mug and sets it with a clink down onto the counter, pointing at the coffee maker behind me with his chin. "Freshly brewed french roast vanilla and hazelnut coffee." He grins smugly at my immediate face at the mutilated flavored coffee.

"Fantastic." Just think of the caffeine. You can get a proper cup of coffee later. I take the mug and reach to pour myself some. I can feel him eyeing me critically as I do.

He does at least let me take one sip of my coffee--god, this stuff is sweet, no wonder JD always tastes like sugar--before he mutters to himself, "I just don't see it..."

I raise my eyebrows as I turn to him. For once, he's just looking at me. No frowning, no glaring, no disgusted faces. He's just quietly watching me. "See what?"

"Whatever it is that JD sees in you. Whatever makes him think that you're not just screwing with him." Turk sets his coffee down and pulls himself back up onto the counter, settling down on his perch with a sigh. He grabs his coffee again as he huffs, "And whatever it is you see in him, if anything more than a hot piece of ass that won't talk back."

"The hell--he never shuts up. Ever." Less I put something in that mouth of his... "And he pushes back plenty hard whenever he actually wants to." I turn and rest my side against the counter. I take a breath and prepare to level with him. Just... start with what is very clearly lodged in his brain at the moment. "All right, so obviously, you've seen my name calling and pushing and... okay, harassment of him, over the years."

Turk snorts from his spot.

I raise a hand to keep anything else from him bottled up. "And would you not also agree that I worked very, very hard on such name calling and pushing and harassment? More so than with any of the rest of you? Than anyone else in that hospital?"

"'Personal punching bag' comes to mind--"

I give a quick, sharp whistle at him. "Quiet now. Making a point." Turk's frown returns but he does shut his mouth as he folds his arms across his chest. "So I'll take that as a 'yes, yes I would agree' from you." I lean in closer, dropping my voice. "Now here's the surprise of the century, Gandhi. I'm not a very open person. I like my space. I like to keep people at the utmost of maximum distances away from me and my space. And, self destructive as it is, I like to push anyone who attempts to get into my space. Anyone that I might actually care to possibly one day let get close to me."

Turk blinks at me. "Are you trying to tell me that you were mean to all of us, especially JD, because you like him?"

I take another deep swig of coffee before staring into the mug as I continue on. "Well, if I was a big enough jerk--as you put it so wonderfully last night--I was hoping he'd leave me the hell alone and I could pretend I wasn't staring at his lips when he came to babble at me incessantly. But... he is anything if not persistent. And if I did cross the line, usually I was the first to crack if he continued to give me the silent treatment. Because I did miss his babbling..." And the pretending not to stare at his lips.

I look up to see Turk shaking his head slightly at me. "JD is stubborn but... but he just wanted your damn approval."

I give a short laugh. "I gave it to him. A number of times. On a number of occasions. In a number of ways. Didn't stop him from continuing to follow me around. Didn't stop him from continuing to try and connect with me." I finally stare firmly at the other man as I state clearly. "I swear to you, Turk, that I tried my damnedest to keep him the hell away from me. For his own good. For my own limited hold on denial. I pushed as hard as I could... and he still kept coming back. I couldn't..."

I swallow as I look away. Hell, half of these words I haven't even spoken to JD yet, half of them I haven't even properly thought about myself. I just want the angry glaring from Turk to stop.

"...what was I supposed to do then, Gandhi? I couldn't get myself to stop wanting him around. I couldn't chase him away, couldn't get him to stop wanting to be around me. And then he figured me out..."

I can hear Turk take a slow, deep breath of his own as I continue to stare into my coffee. I close my eyes a moment. JD holds more power over me than you give him credit for, Gandhi.

"He approached you?" Turk finally asks into the silence.

I nod as I swallow hard again, still not looking up. "Pulled me into an empty patient room, declared that he knew why I teased him so much, and kissed me." I laugh and finally look to see Turk staring at me in surprise. "He did beg me not to punch him as he did so."

"He... He kissed you first?"

I shake off my sudden bout of honesty as I raise my eyebrows at him. "What did you think happened? I tied him up to a bed and had my way with him and told him not to tell anyone or he'd never see Rowdy again?"

"Kinda." Turk shrugs, semi-apologetically.

I roll my eyes at him. "Please. I could have done that from day one. But I didn't. Because that's not what I want from him."

I cringe slightly as Turk boldly asks, "What do you want from him, then?"

God, Gandhi, I'm not even ready to ask myself that question yet.

I shake my head and turn away. I set my mug in the sink before I begin my retreat out of the kitchen. "I... I should go wake JD."

Turk hops down off the counter. He calls out after me. "You still gonna call him 'Newbie' and 'Princess' at work?"

"Hell, Gandhi, I call him that in bed." I smirk back at him as he blanches and blinks at me. I wink before disappearing down the hall toward JD's bedroom. "And don't think he doesn't like it."

------------

I let out a quiet sigh as the parted lips on my neck lick and suck their way slowly up my neck and back behind my ear. A warm hand rubs along my side, ghosting lightly over my skin. I shiver at the wet touch of his tongue tracing my ear, before Perry whispers warmly into it, "Time to get up, Lillian."

I think I could really get used to Perry's wake ups... infinitely better than any alarm clock... and even the girls name brings a smile to my lips...

"Mmm, definitely up," I purr at him, eyes still closed. I turn my head and catch those lips in a deep, thorough kiss, earning a grunt from him as I successfully tease his lips open enough to dip my tongue between. For once he tastes sweet--oooh french vanilla coffee, Turk must be awake--and I fully explore that mouth with it's new taste combination. Definitely could do with more sugary kisses from Perry...

He gives my tongue one last firm suckle before pulling back, taking a steadying deep breath. I blink my eyes open finally and I have to grin smugly to myself at the flushed Perry sitting beside me on the bed, still stroking lightly at my side.

"Oh hell, I'd say you're definitely up, Newbie." I waggle my eyebrows at him and he pinches my side to get me to stop. "Turk's awake already. Carla is sure to be shortly. Don't be so evil as to tease me with something I can't have till later today, Jenna."

Does he really think I never want to fool around when Turk and Carla are in the apartment? Last night was just... exhausting. All the bickering between Turk and Perry. All my trying to stop it. Only to have it turn into a glaring contest between them for the rest of the evening. When Perry and I finally got to crawling into bed, I just only had the strength to kiss him senseless before we went to sleep. It had been a crazy day--a rollercoaster. But that didn't mean we were going to be monks whenever Turk and Carla were around.

I sit up some beside him and try for my best seductive grin, though I know it comes off a little sleepy still. "Who said you couldn't have it now?" He shakes his head slightly at me, going to argue the point with me, but then I slide a hand down his chest, rubbing smoothly over his thin t-shirt. I dip my fingers underneath it as I lick at my lower lip, gaining his complete attention. "Or did you not want to join me for a shower...?"

"Oooh, Newbie..." he groans low in his throat, gaze shifting towards predatory as he gives in to my request. Easy. So, so easy to corrupt you, Perry. Not that I'm really all that surprised. I smirk a little wider as his breathing hitches, my hand sliding up underneath his shirt making brushing contact with a nipple. "And here I just got Gandhi thinking semi-positively about us."

I bat my eyelashes at him. "You don't think I can keep quiet?"

"Mary Ann, I know you can't keep quiet." I pinch at his nipple just to get him to suck in a breath between his teeth. He growls lightly as he hooks his arms around me, kissing me feverishly, as he pulls us both up onto our feet. He drags me backwards into my bathroom, only breaking the kiss to tug off his own shirt. His gaze drops as he sighs happily at me pulling off my boxers. "But far be it from me to decline such an invitation from you, Ginger."

I tug at the hem to his boxers, snapping the elastic against his hip. "Just hurry up and get these off. So you can get me off." I laugh as I dodge a smack to my side, skipping to the side to pull back the shower curtain and turn on the hot water.

He manages to land a firm smack to my ass with me turned around adjusting the taps. "Damn demanding this morning, Newbie." He laughs as I playfully shake my ass at him so he'll smack it again. "I like it."

I toss a teasing look over my shoulder at him and his now clear interest in me, his boxers finally off. "Mmm, I can tell."

"Oooh, I'm gonna so make you scream my name for this. Loud enough for your neighbors to hear."

I just smirk as I step back into the shower, dunking my head into the stream of water, and watch him stare hungrily at me a long moment, before he moves to join me.

I slide arms around his waist as he kisses me so hard he ends up pinning me back against the tiled shower wall. Goddamn can he kiss me breathless. Each and every time.

When he breaks the kiss, his mouth moves to nip at my jaw line and down my neck as we start to grind our wet hips together. I manage to turn my head enough to flick my tongue out along his earlobe before purring into it, "Rather have you screaming my name to the neighbors."

It might even do Turk some good to hear Perry saying my real name so adamantly. I can't help an evil grin at the thought.

Perry groans quietly into my neck as his hands drop to cup and squeeze my ass. "Keep this up, JD, and you might just get your wish."

Oh god, the way he growls my name into my neck as he laps at my wet skin... Every time. Every damn time he says my name it gives me goose bumps. I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing it on his lips.

I lower my own hands to grab hold of his ass, earning another strangled groan into my neck, as I struggle to grind our slick cocks together between us. Not enough friction, not nearly enough friction. He's all wet and glistening and damn does his chest and arms and everything look good with water droplets gliding down his skin.

His hands on my ass squeeze and knead, wet fingers dipping between my cheeks. I gasp as those fingers rub firmly, "Shit, I should've grabbed a condom."

He bites lightly at my neck as he pushes just a fingertip up inside me. "Now that would get you screaming to the neighbors, Caroline." I whine a little pathetically and he lifts his head to kiss me again. Damn, does he still taste sweet. When he pulls back, he sighs against my lips, "Besides, I plan on fucking you for lunch again. Hell, I could have you every lunch..."

I moan and roll my head back against the wall as he still continues to slowly push his own wet finger up completely inside of me, other hand still squeezing an ass cheek. I shiver as he laps at the water on my neck and collar bone. I manage to gasp, "Promise?"

"Oh, I have very firm reservations, Newbie. Your ass is mine at noon." I can't help the way my heart skips at his wonderfully possessive tone, as well as at how his mouth keeps licking its way down my chest. "But for now..." He reaches my right nipple and wraps his mouth around it, sucking hard.

"Oh fuck," I whimper, his teeth grazing over my nipple before tugging on it with his teeth. He soothes it with a wet swirl of his tongue, then sucks it hard again, sending me into a shudder, before he lets it go and laps his way across my chest toward my other nipple.

I move my hands up into his wet curls, holding onto him, as he starts to slowly thrust that finger up inside my ass just as he reaches my other nipple. I don't know what to do with myself. I should be--I should be doing something other than clinging to him. But I'm too busy swallowing down loud moan after loud moan, not to mention concentrating hard on not falling over in the shower.

My jaw drops open as Perry releases my nipple to lick his way down my stomach, sinking down onto his knees in front of me. Sexiest. Image. Ever. Wet Perry kneeling in front of me, tongue lapping across my stomach down to my hip, before he turns his head to glide his tongue along the length of my cock.

"Oh shit oh shit..." I can't tear my eyes off of him as he licks at my cock over and over again, ever more the tease with everything so wet all I can feel is the firm warmth of his tongue. I whimper loudly in protest as he slides his finger out of me.

He lightly glides his teeth up the length of my cock this time instead of his tongue. "Patience, Newbie." He repositions his hands, one moving to pin me back against the corner of the shower, to hold my hips still and to help keep me upright, while the other hand takes a moment to cup my balls, squeezing as he swirls his tongue over the head of my cock, before sliding back to thrust that finger back up into me again.

"Oh fuck!" I shout loudly before I can swallow it down. He bites at my hip to remind me to be quiet--who the hell cares right now?--as I simply whimper over and over again, "Oh more oh more oh more."

"Mmm, but do I like it when you beg..." Then he takes most of my cock in his mouth and sucks firmly as he slowly pulls up, only to dive back down again.

"Yes! Shit!" I fling one arm out to grope along the tiled wall a moment for the small windowsill in my shower as my legs melt beneath me. Perry does his best to help hold me upright, even as he starts to hum at the back of his throat and quicken the bobbing of his head.

I can't watch. It's still too mind-blowing to me--every time--that he wants to suck me off. It's all too much. He looks too fucking incredible with his lips wrapped around my cock. I close my eyes as I gasp breath after breath into my open mouth. I start to tremble as he sucks so demandingly on my cock.

I wonder if he'll swallow again...

That thought is nearly enough to push me over the edge, but then Perry adds another finger to the one thrusting into my ass, stretching and instantly scissoring, searching for my prostate.

"Fuck!" One firm rub against my prostate and I come with a shudder, bucking against his hold on me. "Perry!!" I moan his name louder than I mean to and hear it echo against the tiles. He keeps his mouth firmly wrapped around my cock as he swirls his tongue around and around the head. He teases at me mercilessly for every last drop--and oh god, he does swallow again.

Still a thoroughly please melted mass of happiness, I whimper as he slides his fingers out of me and finally releases my cock with a flick of his tongue. I blink my eyes back open. Damn, does he still look good. He keeps his steadying hold on me as he climbs back up onto his feet, mouth instantly kissing me ferociously, biting at my lower lip to gain access into my mouth. Now he tastes like sugar and me. I grin a little into the kiss.

Perry grinds his cock roughly against my hip, grunting in annoyance as he can't seem to find the friction he's searching for. He breaks the kiss panting harshly against my lips. Damn you, work legs work! I struggle to pull myself back together enough to return the favor to Perry.

"JD," he finally whines at the back of his throat, sounding gorgeously desperate. "It won't--won't take much... oooooh shit yes..."

I give up on my legs and simply slide down the corner of the shower, ass coming to rest on the tiny little nook on the rim of the bathtub, mouth ending up in the perfect position to slide my tongue up the length of his rock hard cock. He leans forward, resting with his elbows against the tiles, and leans his head forward to watch me, hovering over me.

I know he'll kill me if I tease for very long, so I only give his cock one long lick, swirling around the head, before I take it into my mouth and experiment with how much I can take in again. His thighs start to tremble as I pull back slowly, sucking hard. I reach a hand to his hip to steady him, not that I could manage to hold him back much if he decided to really thrust, and quickly speed up my pace.

He moans low in his throat and rests his head over onto an arm, still staring raptly down at me. "Oh fuck yes, oh fuck, JD--I'm gonna--gonna--Fuck!" I use the same trick he told me to use the first time. As he tenses in front of me, I move a hand to cup and squeeze his balls. His hips jerk instinctively forward as he comes and I have to quickly pull back so he doesn't gag me. I tease at his cock, earning a low, half strangled moan of my name from him, as I suck all I can out of him.

Damn.

As I release his cock, he reaches down to pull me back up onto my feet, kissing me breathless again. I wrap my arms around behind his neck as the deep, full kisses go on and on, his arms sliding down around my waist. Mmm, does he feel good, taste good... one of our best cuddles yet.

When we do finally break apart, he only releases me enough so I can turn around and get to actually quickly washing my hair. Carla's going to kill me if we use up all the hot water.

Perry keeps his arms wrapped loosely around my waist from behind me as he chuckles at my rush to shampoo and moisturize my hair. "Oh, I finally get to see the magic as it happens."

I laugh and jerk us both forward enough to wash out treatment number one. "I'd offer to do your hair too, but we need to get out of here before Carla finds out we used up all the hot water."

"My hair is perfection personified. Some of us don't need twenty hair products to look good." He lowers his head to nibble on my neck. "Besides, only you could pull off pina colada scented shampoo."

"Seven hair products. Thank you very much." I laugh again and rock my ass back against him. "And I have no complaints about how you look..."

"Oh, is that all, Pumpkin? My apologizes." He tightens his hold around me before he lets go as I rinse out treatment number two. "Do you have anything that doesn't smell like a fruit cocktail?"

I grin at him while I brush hair out of my face. I glance over at my multi-tiered shower caddy. "Umm, vanilla? I think that's as simple as I get."

I grab the small bottle and hand it over to him. He sighs dramatically. "I can hear Barbie's giggles already..."

My grin widens and I steal a quick kiss. "She'll just be jealous." I waggle my eyebrows at him. "I never let her touch my shampoo collection."

"Oh, then I'm honored, I'm sure." Perry laughs again as I grab my leave-in conditioner and sneak out of the shower to give him some space.

He's out in no time--did he even read the directions?--and reaching for a towel as he eyes me and my current stage of gelling.

"So, when you had girlfriends, Scarlet, did you always take longer to get ready than they did?"

I simply stick my tongue out at him in the mirror. Those girls knew I had to look my best...

"Oh, very mature, Melissa." He shakes his head at me and turns to open the bathroom door, only to instantly jerk back with a shout that makes me jump at the sink.

"What's wrong?"

But my concern vanishes as I turn around to see him glaring down at Rowdy, who had apparently been pressed up again my bathroom door. Perry shouts out loudly, "Very funny, Gandhi!!"

To which I can hear a muted, "Carla did it!"

"It was your idea!"

"Well, Rowdy was hearing so many strange noises--"

"Oh no, you go and enjoy listening in all you want, Gandhi!"

I giggle and ignore their bickering to wag a disapproving finger at Rowdy. "Naughty dog! No listening in on us! Bad Rowdy!"

"We're locking your bedroom door permanently," Perry grumbles as he carefully steps around Rowdy into the bedroom. Then he turns around and enjoys the view of me still fussing with my hair. He drops his gaze down to Rowdy and then back up to me. He raises his eyebrows at me and smirks before turning away. "I suppose he can watch you if he really wants to..."

Ha! Good Rowdy.

------------

Today was going rather well. Considering.

I check my watch again. Not even past eleven yet. I cut off a sigh before it can escape from my lips and pick up the chart hooked onto the end of the bed in front of me. She's still here. Car accident victim number three from that pile up on the highway. It's been a number of days since the accident but she's been moved down into ICU rather than the hell out of this hospital. I frown and flip through her chart.

And I say 'considering' for a number of reasons.

For one, it's the first full shift JD and I have actually had to work side by side together since he pulled me into that empty room and kissed me. I think we've managed to be rather subtle, though Carla and Elliot's constant giggling whenever JD and I are in the same room together seems to indicate otherwise. Mostly we've been able to keep to opposite ends of the hospital in an attempt to cut off the ogling and to not distract one another. This hospital isn't that big, however, and I have perhaps--having passed him in a corridor--dragged him into a dark corner or two to kiss him senseless. I just... can't help myself... Lunch is taking forever to get here.

And the other reason why today is going remarkably well so far--the reason I'm trying so very hard not to actually think about--is that it's Thursday. Which means tonight JD and I have the extreme pleasure of hopefully getting Jack for the weekend from Jordan, along with whatever other new insults she's planning to bring. It should be so much fun, one just cannot wait for it.

This time I really do sigh as I flip the chart closed.

I just hope she actually brings Jack.

I mentally make a list of tests to run on our long term car accident victim and slide the chart back down onto the foot of her bed. As I turn around, I freeze.

Speak of the devil...

I frown as I spot Jordan at the very far end of the nurse's station in the ICU. Jordan talking with an increasingly uncomfortable looking JD. Jordan twirling something in her hands.

I really should have guessed. She hates to fight in front of Jack. So what else was she to do but she come here and fight with us and embarrass us in public. Two birds with one stone. She is a smart woman.

I march across the ICU toward them and notice Carla and Turk gossiping with Laverne. Hell, I can't be the only one disturbed by Jordan alone with JD! I whistle sharply and gain the threesome's attention. I keep moving even as I point over at Jordan, saying curtly to Carla, "Can I not leave him alone with you for two minutes?"

Carla snaps around and instantly swears under her breath, "Oh shit."

Indeed.

I hear them scrambling to follow me on the other side of the counter but my gaze is fixed on whatever it is Jordan has in her hands. JD keeps looking from it to Jordan's face and back down again. As I come up to them, I can hear him say, "No Jordan, thank you, really. But, um, pink's not my color. Sorry."

"Oh but sure it is, sweetie. Every girl looks good in a little pink."

It's only when I come up beside them that I realize what she's holding. I clench my fists and struggle not to strangle her on the spot.

"Jordan," I bark loudly.

And to her credit, she barely jumps at all. She simply turns her head toward me and that overly sugary sweet smile slides onto her face. "Why hello there, Per! I was just giving your little B--"

"Oh, no no no, Jordan. No! Not only will I kill you if you use that word in public--or how about ever--but Carla here will personally beat you into a bloody pulp before I do finally kill you."

Jordan tilts her head slightly and looks back over her shoulder to realize we have an audience. I'm not certain if said audience will only antagonize her further or not but I at least could use all the support and pressure not to physically harm Jordan right this moment.

Carla seems confused over what exactly she should be indignant over first. Turk just keep staring at JD's deer in headlights expression.

Jordan's gaze returns to me. "It's only the truth, Perry. But I suppose everyone is right, the truth does sting. You poor baby."

"And what the hell is this?" I snatch the pink, rhinestone studded dog collar and leash out of her hands. "Have you lost your damn mind?"

"What? I can't get the new woman in your life a nice present?"

"Nice present?" I hear Carla growl from the other side of the counter. Turk puts a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Why yes. I spent a pretty penny. It's genuine leather and pink Swarovski crystals."

"Jordan, I swear to god, if you don't leave right now--"

"What? I know DJ's run away from a number of his relationships. I just didn't want him running off on you." She leans in to whisper to me, as if everyone else can't hear her. "Just yank the lead real good twice and he should come for you."

I can hear Carla fuming as she struggles to get loose from Turk's grasp, tearing off her name tag and stethoscope, as she prepares to throttle Jordan.

The comment finally seems to push JD over the edge as he snaps, "Jordan, I am not his dog!"

"No, honey, you're his little Bitch."

"That's it!!" I grab Jordan by the front of her suit and toss her up against the nearby wall. She blinks at me in surprise as I glare and keep her pinned to the surface. "You are no longer allowed to speak to him. Directly. Indirectly. With me. Without me. Over the phone. Ever! You got that, Jordan?"

Out of the corner of my eye, all I can see are the stunned looks on both Carla and Turk's faces. Hell, I'm being civil. I'd really rather strangle Jordan with that damn pink leash...

Jordan ignores me and instead arches her back, voice dropping into sultry tones, "Mmm, Perry, it's been too long since you've pinned me up against a wall like this."

Fuck her! JD jumps beside me as I slam Jordan into the wall again, harder, and growl loudly at her. "Never. Talk. To him. Again."

"So chivalrous for your little Bitch, Perry. Because that's what he is. Whether you want to call him that or not. He must be one hell of a good lay. All that girly whimpering and begging that you love so much." Witch! Jordan finally winces slightly at my ever increasing pressure on her shoulders. "But fine. Fine! I won't give him any more presents. And I won't talk to your precious little girl any more either." She bats her eyelashes at me. "Can you stop dislocating my shoulders now?"

I snarl at her as I finally let her go and step away from her.

As soon as I do so, however, I see a flash of purple scrubs--Carla having finally escaped Turk's grasp--before she actually slaps Jordan hard across her face.

"How dare you! JD is a good person and deserves none of your negative bullshit!"

"Carla!" Turk warns her, attempting to pull her back behind the counter again.

Jordan blinks in surprise at the sudden attack, holding her face with a hand. "Now you listen here, Nurse--"

Jordan tries to bark an order but Carla simply cuts her off, shrugging Turk away.

"No, you listen here! I think you are severely misinformed over the definition of a 'Bitch', so why don't you go look it up. You might just be surprised at whose botoxed picture is staring back at you. That's assuming you can actually have your picture taken without the camera bursting into flames."

Jordan gapes at Carla a moment. Good god, I think she's speechless for once. It doesn't last nearly long enough, though, as she snaps her jaw closed and glares at Carla. "Oh, you'll pay for that. And my god was Perry right, you are his mother."

"I don't care what you do to me--Turk!" Carla squawks as Turk finally picks her up around her waist and carries her back around behind the counter.

"Shush, woman."

I motion for Jordan to head on down the hallway. "I do believe it's time for you to go now, Jordan. But thank you for dropping by. Please don't ever do it again."

Her eyes narrow onto me. "Oh, my pleasure, Per. You burn all of my stuff yet or am I still coming over to pick it up?"

"Not all of it. And you can have it so long as you bring Jack."

She rolls her eyes at me. "Who am I to stop Sally Sensitive here from playing house with my own son?"

My gaze hardens and she smartly inches backwards toward the elevator.

"Seven o'clock, Jordan."

"Fine." And then she smiles sweetly at me again. "Tootles." Before she disappears into the elevator and out of sight.

I turn and collapse my head and shoulders onto the upper counter to the nurse's station, burying my head in my arms.

"Is that what you two went through the other night?!" Carla demands.

JD comes to simply stand beside me, silent comfort. He knows me well enough not to attempt to touch me right this moment. His voice is sounding a little lost though as he says, "More or less."

I should've been expecting this. I should've known she'd come hunt us down today. I should've been prepared. I should've kept JD closer. I should've piled all our patients into one room and then barricaded the door.

"Oh, Bambi. I can't believe she'd come and harass you both here too."

"I can," I sigh as I finally lift my head, propping myself up on the counter by my elbows. I stare down at the counter. "She'd rather not fight in front of Jack."

At least there's hope yet that she'll really bring Jack tonight.

"But to come here? With this?!" Carla snags the leash and collar still in my hands. I forgot I still had those. I should've chucked them at Jordan as she left... "She's lost her mind."

"Carla," JD attempts to soothe. God, he was the one handed a dog collar and a leash, and he's comforting Carla. "I told you last night. She's just scared."

"But--But--A dog collar?!"

"It's a really nice dog collar, at least."

Carla glares up at Turk. "Oh don't you start."

"What?!"

"I know you don't approve of them but you can't approve of this?!" She smacks the studded leather against his chest.

Turk glances over at JD and then me before back down at Carla. He drops his voice as he mumbles, cringing even though he still says what's in his thick head, "Well, ya know, he has always ordered JD around..."

Oh for the love of-- "So help me, Gandhi, we talked about this this morning!"

"And you harassing him because you liked him? That's supposed to make me all happy for the two of you now? That's a fantastic foundation for a real--"

"Turk!" JD calls out and to which Turk instantly shuts his moronic mouth. He actually looks semi-contrite to be snapped at by JD of all people. JD had slipped around to the other side of the counter while Turk was ranting and now grabs Turk by the arm, dragging him off. "Talking alone. Now."

"But--"

"Now!"

Turk glares at me as he's pulled backwards out of sight, ignoring Carla's snapping the leash threateningly in his direction.

"You really married that idiot?" I finally growl at Carla as I scrub a hand down my face.

"Don't worry, I'll kill him later. But he's not usually so dense." She sighs and chucks the leash and collar into a nearby trash bin. "I just hope JD can talk enough sense into him. At least enough to shut his damn mouth." She reaches out to squeeze one of my hands. "Perry, I'm sorry. He's just being overprotective."

"I know, I know."

It's what makes us clash so much. We're both protective of JD. Not to mention headstrong.

The quiet squeak of a chair alerts me to the one person I had forgotten was nearby. Hell, I knew Jordan would get the word out about me and JD as quickly as she could, but this was going to be painfully fast.

I sneer slightly as I look over at Laverne attempting to nonchalantly read one of her romance novels from just down the station, even as she squirms a bit in her chair. She at least knew better than to rush off with me still around before she circled the hospital with this piece of gossip.

"Damn it all, Laverne, just go scream it from the rooftop, before you explode."

She raises her eyebrows up at me as she calmly sets her book down. "Like it's gonna be any big surprise." Before she bolts out of the ICU and leaves the chair spinning in her wake.

I growl and lower my head back down onto the counter with a thunk.

Fantastic.

Carla gives the back of my head a pat. "Hey, just think of it this way." I raise my head enough to glare at her. "With how today is already going, tomorrow is bound to be terrifically amazing to make up for it, right?"

I frown as I push away from the counter. "Not with my luck."

Why the hell isn't it lunch yet?

------------

"Stop pushing--we're here--stop pushing!"

I give Turk one last shove further onto the roof before I let go of him. Even though it was a bit of a climb, I wanted the privacy. I don't think I can keep from yelling at him...

It's a little overcast again today. Like the last day I was up here. I fight back a smile at that thought. Not now. Pissed off at Turk. Think about Perry later. What time was it anyway? No, no. Focus!

I fold my arms across my chest and watch Turk fidget quietly a moment as he chews on a fingernail. I still don't know what to say, exactly.

"Chocolate Bear, I... Turk..." Damn it. I sigh and shake my head as I look away. "Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"How can I be happy when I know--a week from now, three weeks from now, however long you can stand him, however long he can stand you--that he's just going to end up doing something cruel and leave you a crying mess? A mess for me to have to pull back together?"

Goddamn it! I look back at him and snap, "Isn't that up to me?! Isn't that my own damn decision? My gamble to make? It's my life, Turk! Not yours!"

"So I'm just supposed to stand back and watch you screw it up?"

"Yes!"

"I can't do that, JD!"

"It's my life! And I'm not screwing it up. I'm not."

"He treats you like crap for three years and now suddenly you think he's in love with you? He's insane! There's no way that he's right for you."

I blink at Turk. I raise a hand at tick off my points finger by finger. "First of all, who the hell gave you permission to judge us so harshly? Since when have you ever been perfect? Secondly, I'm just as messed up crazy as he is, so I'd say we're a damn fine match. And thirdly, it's no damn business of yours if he cares for me or if we're just fuck buddies, because it's my life!"

"Fine! If you don't want the input of your best friend, then fine. I won't say another word. I'll just leave Carla and Elliot to pick you up after this catastrophe is over with."

"I'd take your input if it was constructive in any way, Turk, but all you do is call him names and agree that I need a fucking collar around my neck."

Turk gapes at me. "Whoa, I did not say that!"

"Yes you did!"

"I said he seems to be the one in control all the time, that's all. I don't really think he has you on a leash."

"And now you're lying. Fantastic."

"I am not!"

I give a nearly Perry-ish growl--only it sounds way too much like an airy huff coming from me--as I step into his personal space and glare at him. "The only reason you think I'm with him at all is because you think I'm too caught up in pleasing him, in getting his approval in everything, that I'm just going along with all this. That he's pressured me into it, that I don't hold any of the cards, that he yanked my leash and I just unwittingly moved from following him around the hospital to following him into his bed. That I had no real say in any of it. That's why you blame him. Because you don't think I see or know what the hell I'm doing. Because you don't think I could've told him no and not jumped into his bed when he obviously ordered me to do so." Turk opens his mouth to say something and I snap again, "No lying!"

I take a deep breath as Turk shuts his mouth and simply frowns at me silently. I knew it. I knew it!

I shake my head and turn away, hugging myself. "I can't believe you think so little of me, Turk..." I step away from him and over to the hip high rim along the edge of the roof, perching slightly on it.

"JD," he finally sighs. He carefully comes up beside me. "It's not like that."

"Yeah, well, how is it like then?"

"I just... Okay, yeah, I do think he holds this strange power over you. And I do wonder if maybe he's brainwashed you into thinking this is a good idea. But I... I do know you hold your own power over him. He told me as much this morning. And I think I believe him, too, maybe."

He lets out another long breath and turns around to sit on the edge of the roof, folding his hands in his lap and staring down at them.

"He said you started everything off. He said you figured him out. That you took the chance, you made the first move." Turk lifts his head to look over at me. "Deep down, I know he isn't forcing himself on you, that you definitely could have pushed him away if you'd wanted to, that he's not such an evil bastard as to take you unwillingly as a partner. I just... I don't know, man... I... The Doctor Cox I've seen marching around the hallways growling at you for twenty minutes for just spilling his coffee, and the Doctor Cox I saw this morning talking to me about how he doesn't want just anything from whatever this is you two have together... They don't mesh, in my head."

I struggle not to get sidetracked by the last of Turk's words. Perry... wants more than just... sex and dating and flirting? He alluded to that with Turk? My heart skips and I have to swallow hard before I can speak again.

"I don't know how to make you see him as both men. I don't know how to fix that for you, Turk. I don't. Other than to tell you to stop being such an ass and just stand back and watch us, like Carla told you to from the beginning."

He huffs beside me. "You know I never listen to her."

I crack a slight grin at him. "Yeah. But maybe you should. For once." I chew on my lower lip as I look away again. "You know what made me finally confront him? What finally made me think he wouldn't punch me if I kissed him? I realized he was like a little boy in a schoolyard, teasing the cute girls by pulling their hair and calling them names. Oh sure, he tried to push me away, but he never really gave it his all, never really tried to push me that hard. He could've scared me off. He could've ignored me completely. But he didn't. Not for long. He didn't want me to really leave him alone. He's always liked me. Least in a screwed up friendship, colleague sort of way. If he's not calling you a nickname, if he's not tormenting you, then he doesn't like you, doesn't even read you on his radar. And who in this whole hospital has the most nicknames?"

"God, he must have a book full of girls names hidden away somewhere to still be coming up with new ones for you."

I grin my goofy grin at him. "Exactly."

Turk shakes his head at me, saying mostly to himself, "You really do like the girls names."

"I like what they really mean, what he's really saying when he calls me them."

He sighs and looks off into the distance for a long moment. Finally, he mutters, "And you really do like him."

"A lot," I answer and can't help grinning like a fool again as I do.

Turk turns to eye me and my silly grin. "But he's such a mess, JD."

"He's working on it. And I'm not exactly normal myself, Turk. How do you think he feels trying to connect with someone who he's never seen even attempt a long term relationship? Other than Elliot and I's yearly tumble into bed together, which really doesn't help my case any."

He snorts a laugh beside me. "Okay. Point taken." He shakes his head at me again. "I just... I can't help worrying about what he might do to you. How badly he could screw you over. He's done some awful things to people you claim he cares about. What will he do if things go south for you guys? Huh?"

I shrug. "I'm just dating him, Turk. Not marrying him." I pause and tilt my head to the side. "Although with my skin tone, I would look really fantastic in white lace..."

"Whoa!" Turk bolts up onto his feet, pointing his hands at me. "Not cool. I so did not need that mental image."

I smirk up at him. "What? Did you want me to talk him into wearing the dr--"

"JD!"

I struggle not to laugh as I try for my best serious face. "It'll take me some time but if I start now I might be able to wear him down in a decade or two."

Turk covers his eyes with his hands. "No Doctor Cox in a veil, no Doctor Cox in a veil, no Doctor Cox in a veil."

I finally burst into laughter. Perry could never pull off the lace anyway... Turk glares and makes a face at me as he drops his hands.

"Just dating the man, Turk. Can we stick to you dealing with that and not the long term psychological damage he might inflict on me weeks, months, or years from now?"

"Fine."

I shake my head at him.

He's still not okay with this. He still thinks this is a mistake. But since when have I ever made smart decisions when it came to relationships anyway?

I stand up and eye him critically, before I ask, "Please just... don't antagonize him, don't question us in front of us. We already have Jordan to do that."

"I'm sorry, dude. I am. I didn't mean... I didn't mean it how it came out."

"I know. But just as much as you don't understand Perry, he isn't really getting the most beautiful picture of you right now either."

He just nods and crosses his arms across his chest. "I'll keep quiet."

"Thank you." I let out a long breath. I hope he does. All this fighting is driving me crazy...

He reaches out to squeeze my shoulder, pulling me against his side and toward the stairwell. "Come on. We'd better get going." He flashes me a grin as he jokes, "We can't be late for lunch!"

"Lunch?! What time is it?"

------------

I sit alone in the empty patient room staring at the vacant bed. The hospital must spend a fortune on bleach to keep the linens so white.

Two codes in less than an hour. One stabilized for a brief moment of relief before crashing completely, the other was this room's occupant. Not dead yet but currently fighting for his life down in surgery. I don't give him very high odds of making it back to this bed... I'm still surprised he made it down to the OR.

He's barely forty, physically fit, healthy for all but one small little imperfection. His condition was fine. Stable. He's not supposed to die today. He's not. But he's going to anyway.

Carla had better be right about tomorrow. Because today... today isn't balancing itself out very well. Not so far at least. And the looming evening with Jordan doesn't give me much hope for the rest of the day either.

Still...

I look up as a light knock on the door echoes in the small room before I hear someone open and close it behind them. I relax as I hear that person click the door locked behind them.

...there is one magnificent bright spot in my day, in every day.

I smile just a bit as JD comes into view. "You got my page."

"Yeah. Just as Turk and I were coming down from the roof."

"You didn't push him off?"

JD shakes his head no as he comes over to me and immediately sits down in my lap. I can't help that my arms slide around him as he kisses me, full yet reassuring, almost gauging how I'm feeling just from the kiss. I hold back a moment--so he thinks he can fix everything with a kiss?--before I sigh and give in to him, as always. I bite at his lower lip to gain entrance to his mouth. Damn, it's been hours since breakfast but he still tastes like maple syrup. Sugary sweet.

He hums onto the kiss, cupping my face with a hand, just before he pulls back, eyes flickering open to meet my gaze. "You okay?"

I shrug slightly, tightening my hold around him. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." You're here now.

Pathetic, Per. The thought itself and that you didn't have the stones to say it out loud. Hell, but he knows it. He's always read me pretty easily...

"But two codes... Is this one...? He made it down to the OR for an emergency bypass. That's good, right?"

I shake my head slightly and look back over at the empty, far too crisply white bed. "Maybe."

His hand slides down to rub lightly at my neck as he soothes, "Perry... It happens... Don't second guess yourself too much..."

I pretend not to enjoy the neck rub as I mutter back. "Just been one hell of a day so far, Ellie. That's all."

"I know." He kisses my cheek as he settles more so against my chest. "I talked with Turk. He should at least stay quiet, for a little while."

I give a non-committal grunt in response. I'll see that when it actually happens.

He sits quietly with me a moment as I continue to stare at the empty bed. Two codes... soon to be two crashes... why today? Of all days...

Then JD breaks the silence, asking softly, almost absently, though I can hear the worry behind his words, "Do you think Jack will like me?"

I blink as I come back to myself, turning to meet JD's gaze and frowning slightly. "Are you serious?"

He blushes some and looks away, chewing endearingly on his lower lip. "I just... I don't know much about kids and--"

"JD, you are a kid. A big silly, goofy kid. How the hell could he not find you fun? Not like you?" I move a hand to tilt his head back toward me, catching his eyes again. "Just be your spastic, unwittingly charming self and he'll be clinging to you come Sunday when Jordan comes to pry him off of you."

JD flashes a still unsure grin at me. "Really? You think so?"

"Yes, Sophia, I really do think so." I kiss him, short and sweet, before pulling back to whisper against his lips, "Don't worry about it, JD." Then I raise my eyebrows at him as I rub at his side. "And did I really hear a rumor that it's noon finally?"

"Past noon," he purrs at me, rocking his ass in my lap some.

"Mmm, my apologize then on being late on my promise, Newbie." I dip my head to kiss at his neck, my hands sliding down to slip up underneath the bottom of his scrubs top.

"Don't worry--oooh--don't worry about it," he moans softly, continuing to grind that wonderful ass down against my lap.

I swirl my tongue out against his neck to taste his skin as I slide his shirts up his chest. He whimpers and shivers against me as I pause to tease at both his nipples. God, I can feel every minute response to my touch with him in my lap. Every tremble, every gasp. I bite lightly at his neck before I pinch both his nipples hard, tugging. He jerks in my lap, letting out a strangled yelp, as he thrusts his ass down firmly against my rapidly hardening cock. Oh shit. Here. Right here. Fucking him right here in this chair.

I release his nipples and quickly continue with stripping him of his shirts. I toss them over onto the bed just to add some color to it.

I slide my palms smoothly down his chest, feeling his breathing hitch as my hands slide lower and lower. I raise my head to trace his earlobe with my tongue. My hands shift to his sides and I grab hold of his hips, grinding myself up against his ass, eliciting a deepening moan from him.

"Perry," he gasps, turning his head to catch my lips in a demanding kiss. Damn, does he taste good. Feel good.

I break the kiss off and release my hold on his hips. "Stand up." As he blinks uncertainly at me, I add, "Stand up and bend over the bed, Newbie."

I can actually feel him tremble a little against me and I have to grin some at him as he quickly slides off me onto his feet. He rolls his ass some as he bends over, arms locked out straight, and holds himself up on the edge of the bed. "Like this?" Then he shakes his ass at me.

I give it a firm smack. "Behave yourself, Samantha, or I'll forget where I put the lube."

"I brought some!" he offers cheerily. He toes off his sneakers, which coincidentally still rocks his ass around in my face.

I give a short chuckle--damn but he is usually happily prepared for this himself, least I have no doubts he likes it--and pull out the condom and small tube of lubricant from a lab coat pocket before shrugging it off. I set both items on a side table and reach to slide off JD's pants and boxers. I hook both with my fingers and tug them down as I lean in to kiss at the small of his back, then his right ass cheek as it comes into view. God, but I do like his ass. It's small but firm, with just the right amount of bounce to it. And it fits perfectly up against my hips.

I release his pants and boxers, letting them drop to the floor, as I bite at his cheek. Damn does he look good... I grab his cheeks with both hands and squeeze as I part them, dipping my tongue between. He shudders and adorably struggles not to moan. I smirk as I tease again and again, rimming my tongue over that puckered entrance, until he finally gives a strangle whimper into his arm. I give in to the more firm pressure he's aching for, thrusting and rubbing my tongue firmly, as I release one hand from his ass and reach for the lube. With how crazy today has been already, I doubt we have our full lunch break to enjoy each other. Better to keep moving... no matter how wonderfully he's lightly whimpering now...

With one last flick of my tongue, I pull back and replace it with a slicked finger, circling firmly once, before slowly pushing it's way inside. JD huffs loudly in an attempt not to moan. His upper body sags forward as he spreads his legs as far apart as he can manage with his pants still down around his ankles.

"Relax, JD... that's it..." I bite at his ass cheek as I start to thrust and stretch with that finger. Goddamn is he tight, always so fucking tight.

He finally moans low in his chest as I quickly add another finger as soon as he can manage it, scissoring them. "Oooh, shit, Perry... don't make me stand again... please Perry... oooh, shit, yes..." I can feel his thighs trembling already even as he's rocking back against my thrusts.

I bite at his ass again, harder this time. "As I recall, I was the one keeping us upright yesterday in the supply closet, so you have no reason to complain."

"Not complaining, not complaining--oh fuck!" He only half manages to strangle his cry as I find his prostate and start to work against it as I stretch.

I add a third finger and start to thrust firmly into him, his ass rocking back to meet me each time. "But... I had no plans on keeping you where you are, Princess. Just needed to stretch you out."

He whines pathetically as I slide my fingers out of him--damn does that go straight to my cock every time--and tug off my own pants and boxers, wiggling out of them.

JD looks over his shoulder at me, being coyly obedient by not moving from his ordered position by the bed, and eyes me while I work with the condom. He licks at his lower lip, pupils gorgeously dilated as they drink me in, and says firmly, "Take your shirt off too this time."

Think you can get me to do whatever you want me to do with those pouty lips of yours, JD? Well... maybe... but two can play at this game.

His eyes immediately drop down to my cock as I give it two long, full strokes to be extra sure that the condom is on good. He moans, biting at the lower lip now, as he squirms some in front of me. Way too easy, Newbie.

I do give in to his request--as if I could ever say no to him--and tug off my own t-shirt before reaching to pull him down onto my lap again, kissing him breathless. He rocks his ass back against my cock. Fucking sexy as hell... I hum into the kiss, breaking it off panting, "That's it... you're setting the pace..."

JD blinks in confusion at me. I ignore him and reach to lift him up with one hand, JD thankfully helping with the task of propping him up. I guide him back down onto my cock, slowly burying myself in him, as he eases down onto my lap again. I can hear both of us panting raggedly already, though JD's jaw is dropped open in a silent moan.

He slowly relaxes against me, his back against my chest, ass against my thighs, and I turn my head to whisper into his ear, voice low and husky, "Ride my cock, JD. Show me how you want it."

This time he does moan, rolling his head back onto my shoulder, and I can feel the moan wonderfully reverberate down my whole front. "Oh god, Perry..." he gasps before he swallows hard. I dip my head to lick at his adam's apple as he moves his hands to grip the armrests.

I press my face into his neck and groan low in my throat as JD achingly slowly pushes himself up, more afraid of his stability than anything else, and nearly slides my cock completely out of him before thrusting that ass back down against it again.

"Ooooh fuck yes, JD," I growl, hands moving to help steady his hips as he rocks himself up and down my cock, growing increasingly more at ease with the position and balance. I bite at his neck as he starts to really bounce his ass in my lap, the wonderful sound of skin slapping against skin echoing in the room.

JD's swallowing down moan after gorgeous moan that I wish he was free enough to utter but he's wisely trying to stay quiet, however long that will last for him. Not that he can really manage to stay completely quiet. He's gasping and whimpering up a storm, and I can feel each and every shudder and tremble that rolls through him. I hum deep in my chest and feel him shiver in response as he in turn can feel it all down his back.

He finally settles into a hard, quick pace--how am I not surprised?--and then whimpers over and over again, "This pace, I want this pace, fuck me like this, oooooh, fuck me like this, Perry, please fuck me--YES!"

I bite at his neck again, harder this time, to remind him to keep quiet, even as my hold on his hips turns into a vise and I start to thrust up to meet his ass.

"Yessss, oh shit, oh shit, yes!" JD ignores my reprimand completely and continues to cry out, if not a bit strangled, before sliding into a long, low beautiful moan.

Fuck, but I don't care who hears us. He looks fucking amazing. His chest is heaving, his arms are clenched as he holds onto the chair for dear life, his thick, weeping cock is bobbing with each of our thrusts together. Fucking amazing.

I can hear myself grunting with each thrust into him. So goddamned tight! More, need more. I lose his pace as I speed us up, growing frantic, roughly thrusting up into that ass bouncing in my lap.

"Oh Perry--fuck me yes fuck me--oooooooh fuck!"

I turn my head and capture that noisy mouth of his in a wet, deep kiss--mostly in an attempt to keep him somewhat quiet--as I release one of his hips to reach around and stroke that rock hard cock of his. He mouth drops open against mine, eyes locking, and he silently gasps as his whole body goes stiff before he comes, covering my hand and his stomach. "Ooooh shit, Perry..."

"Fuck yes," I swear into his mouth, sounding even to myself a little too much like one of his pathetic whimpers, as I pound into that tight, clenched ass a moment longer before I bury myself deep and come.

Damn, is he always worth the wait.

His bobbing ass slowly comes to a stop as he positively melts back against me. He lets out a long, contented breath as I catch my own while pressing kisses along his jaw line.

Oh, thank you, whoever you are up there, because I so needed this and I--

We both jump at a loud slam to the door followed by the muffled sound of voices, a man and a woman, and then--do you really hate me that much big guy!--the sound of keys.

There's a short list of people with keys to the patient rooms. Even shorter for those who actually carry them around and would have the balls to use them. And any person on that list I'm so very not interested in seeing right this moment.

"Fucking bullshit," I swear angrily at the powers that be as I shove a mostly paralyzed with panic JD off my lap and onto his feet. There's no time to stall, there's not time to grab clothes.

The door clicks unlocked and I can hear it being shoved open. In the split second that we have before whoever it is finds us here, I jerk the linens off the bed, flinging our clothing across the room, and wrap the sheets around our waists, standing awkwardly side by side.

And then I can clearly hear their voices.

Oh that conniving little witch!

"But this will only take a second if you'll just come take a look," I can hear Jordan saying, just before she and--fuck!--Bob Kelso walk into the main space of the room.

As they do, they both stop and stare pointedly at me and JD. Jordan's expression shifts from fake surprise to an evil little grin at having indeed caught us in the middle of something. I wonder what the hell she told Kelso to get him to come over and open this door. Bobbo at least simply blinks at us and tilts his head dramatically to the side, before saddling us with one of his patented firm glares. "You two had better be on your lunch."

JD gives just one miserable squeak beside me in an attempt to speak while he turns bright pink from head to toe.

I clear my throat. "Um, why yes, yes we are, Bob." I think I sound rather well put together for someone currently wrapped up in nothing much more than a sheet with a frozen JD.

"Well good! The hospital isn't here to pay you for engaging in your 'extracurricular' activities on the clock." Kelso looks down at his watch and then back up at us. "So then you've been on lunch for, ooooh, twenty minutes?" He stares at JD a moment longer before he corrects himself, "Okay, ten."

JD looks indignant at the time reduction of our coupling but thankfully he's still too stricken to refute it.

"We'll, uh, we'll be back from lunch soon there Bobbo."

"You'd better be. And for christ sake, Perry, you should know this is what the on call rooms are for."

He turns to go but Jordan flags him down. "Wait wait, that's it?! Aren't you going to, oh I don't know, tear him a new one? They just had sex. In a patient room. On duty!"

"Sweetheart, this is hardly the first nor is it the last time I'll have the misfortune of walking in on oversexed doctors using my hospital as their playground."

"But aren't you--aren't you even surprised?!"

"What? Surprised at these two? I'm not blind, woman. Of course it's no damn surprise." He steps in closer to Jordan and lowers his voice to his steely growl. "Now stop trying to drag me into your own damn mess of a personal life and let me get the hell out of here before Doctor Dorian turns fuchsia permanently."

I try not to look too smug--I do believe I owe you one, Bobbo--as Kelso shoots us with another firm look. "Not a minute past your lunch hour, both of you." Before he pushes past Jordan and huffs out of the room.

I struggle so hard not to laugh as I wave a dismissive hand goodbye to Jordan, the other hand still holding the sheet wrapped around JD and myself. "Once again, thanks for dropping by, Jordan. Appreciate the thought. But really you don't have to visit us so often."

"Oh go to hell, Perry," Jordan snaps at me, turning on her heels for the door.

Either she's too pissed at her failed unveiling of JD and myself, or she actually remembered my declaration of her not to speak to JD--though my bet is on the pissed as hell option--but either way she skips acknowledging JD and instead marches back out the room.

JD slumps his head down onto my shoulder as he lets out a breath I suspect he's been holding since our lovely guests stepped in to the room.

Before I can say anything, however, I hear Jordan call out in the corridor. "Hey Stick! I've got a present for you in there. Go have a looksie."

Oh for the love of--

Just as she enters, freezes, and squeaks at us, turning nearly as red as JD, I bark loudly, "Barbie, get the hell out and shut the damn door!!"

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!" Barbie screeches over and over again as she sprints out of the room and slams the door shut behind her.

I open my mouth to let out a long stream of swears at Krishna but JD speaks first, amazingly even and only slightly annoyed, head tilted to the side, "Was Elliot staring at your nipples?"

And I burst into laughter, giving him a shove away from me, as I turn to look for my clothes, finally chucking the condom into a waste bin. "Yes, yes she was."

"That hussy!" JD says indignantly.

I snort as I pull on my boxers. "Well, she has seen yours already."

"Oh. Right."

I roll my eyes as I steal a kiss. "Get dressed, Annabelle."

------------

So today wasn't going too badly. Mostly. If you ignored all the shouting and fighting and judging. Not to mention the multiple times of embarrassment and annoyance. Which has actually been a fairly large portion of my day today, now that I think about it. And if I cut all that out, I'd probably be left with... whenever I've been alone with Perry. Now those times... mmm, I could do with more moments like those. Lots more. To make up for all the rest.

I can't help grinning to myself as I walk up to the nurse's station. Damn, just the simple thought of him makes me feel better.

Carla glances up from her paperwork and raises her eyebrows at me. "You're looking overly chipper for someone who's just ended a ten hour shift by getting spit up on by Mr. Harper."

"It was more sticky than runny this time." I'm not sure how he managed it but I suspect he must have had baked beans for lunch. I shake my head and lean forward onto the counter. "So anyway, do you have Doctor Cox's work schedule back here by any chance?"

She smiles some at my calling Perry by his last name. I'm still not off-duty yet, silly woman. "Why? I know you already have it memorized, Bambi."

I huff indigently. "I just wanted to double check something."

Carla rolls her eyes and scans a row of clipboards before pulling one out and handing it over to me. I flash her a smile and flip through the pages.

Crap, I was right. He works tomorrow morning; I work tomorrow evening. Why hadn't I switched with anyone yet? Most weeks I do as much shift switching as I can to make sure we'd overlap even a little bit...

I scan down to find Elliot's name. Ah ha! She's off! But... that's her only real day off this week. And I can't go back in time and give her my day off. Damn it...

My slumped shoulders must have given me away as I hear Carla say softly, "Something wrong?"

"Nothing," I sigh as I toss the clipboard back down onto the lower counter. "Nothing." Guess our quality time will continue to consist of hooking up in closets and patient rooms. "I hate this place."

"Oh, JD, you two will get some time alone together again soon, you'll see." She picks up the clipboard and scans over it. "We should do some planning ahead. Next week--"

"--is an eternity away," I sigh and slump down onto the counter.

She chuckles and pats my head. "Stay strong, Bambi."

I pout just a little bit as I push myself away from the counter and turn for the locker room. I needed to change and sneak off to my apartment and a couple stores first before going over to Perry's.

My pout only deepens at this thought. Jordan. We're going to have to deal with Jordan again today. How many damn times in one day do we have to put up with her? I can feel the blush overtaking me again at the thought of her and Doctor Kelso walking in on us. I might not be able to speak at rounds for a week...

As I turn a corner, not really paying too much attention to where I'm going, my feet suddenly slip on the linoleum and I yelp as I instantly fall backwards onto my ass--why do I always have to land on my ass!--into a large, wet puddle. I wince as I reach a hand to rub at the back of my head and blink up at the Janitor staring down at me blankly.

"Wet floor."

"Thanks for the warning!"

He shrugs and points his chin over to my right. "I put the sign out."

I frown over at the yellow wet floor sign sitting smugly beside me.

I struggle to get back up onto my feet, sliding around some on the disgusting, slimy water currently soaking through all my layers of clothing down my backside, while he makes no move to help me.

Instead, he props his head on the end of his mop and states simply, "Ya know, I heard this rumor today."

Oh what, so now I get to have this conversation with the Janitor?! Goddamn it, I'm tired of this!

"Oh you did, did you?" I snap as I finally manage to get back up onto my feet, glaring at him. "Well, let me just get this done and over with so I can get out of these clothes and the hell out of here, okay? Yes, I'm sleeping with Doctor Cox. No, I don't think it's a mistake. Yes, we just only started... whatever the hell it is we're doing. No, I am not his bitch. And yes, yes I like him very much, so mind your own goddamn business, okay?"

The Janitor stares at me a moment before he tilts his head. "Actually, Scooter, the rumor was about your excessive use of hair care products and how they might react to oh say floor cleaner, but thanks for the info anyway." And he returns to his mopping.

I can feel the full body blush overtaking me again today. Oh great, just spill the beans right to his insane face, JD. Fantastic. And wait, what did he say about my hair and floor cleaner?

"You... you didn't know?"

"Nope. Though I can't say I'm really surprised. Disgusted yes, but no, not surprised." Then he stares pointedly at my hair. "You'd better take a shower before you leave."

Oh god. Will it turn pink? Will I go bald? It'll grow back--stay calm, stay calm!

I race a little too quickly for the locker room across the hall and instantly slip and fall on my face. Oh thank you, not my ass this time! Although now my front is equally as covered in the vile smelling water.

The Janitor simply stares down at me again, shaking his head.

"What?!" I demand as I slip and slide my way back onto my feet again.

"I just don't see it. But hey, who am I to judge? Love is a fickle pickle sort of thing."

What the hell is he talking about? "Pickle?" I mutter as I oh so carefully, and trying so very hard not to panic, inch myself toward the locker room door.

"Sorry, pickles, in your case."

I shoot him a confused look and jerk open the door finally, hearing him call out after me, "Don't use any shampoo!"

Is my scalp burning? Shit!

------------

I was a little surprised--and though I'd never admit to it to his face, disappointed--to learn that JD had left the hospital before I managed to disentangle myself from my patients. After today's workload, crashes, and upheavals, I was looking forward to sneaking away with him. I know he'll eventually show up at my apartment tonight, but I was kind of hoping for just a little bit of time alone with him, before Jordan tore through our evening.

I sigh and scrub a hand over my face as I step out of the elevator onto my floor.

Pathetic, Per. He's out of your sight for an hour and you're already itching to call him. Just what the hell are you going to do tomorrow? Page him like a teenage girl every five minutes?

I snort at myself and look up as I pull out my keys. I slow down my approach and stare at the image in front of me.

JD is sitting on something--are those paint cans?--in front of my door, intently scribbling on a pad of paper. A number of small and large frames and boxes sit propped up against the door beside him.

I clear my throat as I come up to him. "Clarisse, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what's all this?"

He looks up and flashes me a smile. "Well, since I don't work again till tomorrow evening, and I couldn't manage to switch my shift, I thought I might start on Jack's new room." This is all for Jack? At my continued staring, he swiftly blushes and stammers on, "If--if that's okay with you. I know he's still got his nursery and all but he could use a big kid room and you asked me to help so I thought I would and so I, um, got some things and..."

I reach down and pull him up onto his feet, swiftly kissing him, partly to shut him up. He took making up a new bedroom for Jack this seriously? I deepen the kiss as I bite at his lower lip to gain entrance to his mouth. He sighs happily as he parts his lips, arms wrapping around behind my neck. I take a long moment to thoroughly enjoy his lips, explore his mouth, before I break the kiss.

I mutter softly against his lips, "You don't have to go and do all this."

I can feel him smiling again at me. "But I want to."

Lord, is he too sweet. Too sweet to me.

I steal another swift kiss that happens to... linger a few moments longer than planned... before I pull away from him to unlock the door. I toss a look down at the boxes. "You do realize that Jack does own a thing or two already, correct?"

He's still grinning at me as he reaches to gather up the framed 'artwork', peeking my interest as he makes certain I can't see what's on them. "It's not that much stuff. Most of it's decorating supplies." I shoot him with a look and he adds, "I know, I know, no murals. Promise."

I roll my eyes and snag the two paint gallons and one smaller quart. I can only guess that the gallon cans contain the deep superman blue I suggested he paint the room--only to keep him from begging to do a mural--with the smaller can being the red for the trim. After setting them all inside, I turn back around to help grab a few boxes.

How did he get all this stuff up here in the first place?

All of his stuff hauled inside, I blink as I stand up straight and realize JD's disappeared. One glance at the pile of supplies and I realize he's gone to hide the artwork. I shake my head. If it's cheesy or horrific, I don't care how well it matches the décor, it's not staying, Newbie. But of course he would want a big unveiling of the whole thing later on. I wonder if I'll even be allowed in the room while he's working on it...

I turn to shut the door but stop as I hear a shout from down the hall.

"Wait wait, are you the tenant?"

I stick my head out and realize it's the locksmith. Crap, that means it's nearly seven already!

"Oh, yes, yes I am. I didn't realize what time it was."

The slightly overly chipper rail of a young man smiles at me. "No problemo! You ordered the lock change?"

I nod. "Will you be long?"

"Nope. Just a simple switch-a-roo and we'll have you set up with a new key."

I nod again and leave him to it.

I never changed the lock back when I was actively dating and Jordan would simply drop by for her post-marriage conjugal visits. But I am now. I might actually... really shake her off this time...

The reality of my changes, of my steps, of my life sinks in. I will actually have to physically let her into my home. My home.

I can hear JD in the kitchen and my feet carry me in that direction. As I stand just outside, I watch him dig through my pantry and apparently decide on cereal--Jack's sugar coated cereal--for dinner. He's humming some tune lightly, something I don't recognize, though decidedly pop and bouncy.

I chose this. I picked this. Over my crazy but mostly settled into tedium life.

In his search for a bowl, he turns around and spots me watching me. He blushes just a bit at me. "Sorry, I didn't get a chance to grab a bite to eat. I know Jordan will be here soon and I just thought I'd eat something quick and why are you staring at me like that?"

I shake myself and step into the kitchen. "Britney, the bowls are to the right of the sink. And I could heat something up if you don't really want corn syrup covered flakes for dinner."

He huffs at me. "But I love Cap'n Crunch Berries. They turn the milk blue." And then bounces over to the cabinet to fetch a bowl.

Yup, I chose this. What the hell is wrong with me?

I snag him for another quick kiss as he passes by again. Damn but does he always taste so good. When we break, he's all dreamy smiles again. I roll my eyes and give his side a slap to get him moving. "Better hurry up and eat something there, Violet. Jordan tends to kill ones appetite."

"Sir, yes, sir," he teases and this time I give him an actual shove back over toward the box of cereal.

I step around him to the fridge and pull out the milk for him and a beer for me. Ah, the perfect dinner. As I twist off the cap, I notice JD searching again. He looks a little too adorable and I let him search a moment longer as I take a long swig, before I reach over and slide open the silverware drawer.

"Just ask, Emma. You don't have to figure everything out on your own."

"I know," he mumbles with a pout, sticking his tongue out at me.

I laugh and snap playfully, "So much sass tonight, Newbie."

"That's what the leash is for, Per."

I cringe as I look up at Jordan stepping into the kitchen. Oh hell, she must have snuck in with the locksmith still working on the front door. My heart skips as I see she did bring Jack. Oh thank you for small favors...

"Jack-ster!"

He squeaks and grins at me, reaching an arm out to me. I set my beer down and move to pry him out of Jordan's arms. She reluctantly gives him up and I prop him up against my chest.

"Did you have fun with Mommy? Oooh I'm sure you did. Yes you did. Grandma's house is always so much fun what with all the screams of agony and torture in the middle of the night."

"Don't you mean while he's here listening to Sally's screams of agony?"

JD wisely simply huffs behind me, staying quiet, as he munches on his cereal. How can he possibly eat with her in the room? He's got a stronger stomach than I thought.

"Nice to see you again too, Jordan."

She doesn't even look over at JD. "So where's all my stuff?"

"It's all bagged up in the bedroom." I step past her and lead the way over to my old bedroom. I open the door and flick on the lights.

It still looks a mess. There's random items all over, littering the floor. I notice the bed is gone now though. I make a mental note to thank the front desk for letting in the charity I donated the thing to... even if I had rather burnt the bed to a crisp in the parking lot. Just think of the tax write-off, Per.

I step into the room and point over at the bags stacked along the wall. "That should be all of it."

"Jesus, Per, what the hell did you do to this room?" She turns around in the middle of it before staring pointedly at the bags. "And garbage bags? Oh you shouldn't have!"

"I didn't have enough boxes for all your crap, Jordan. The clothes are all still on hangers. They're fine." I shift Jack in my arms as he rests his head on my shoulder sleepily. "And I'm turning this into Jack's room."

"He has a nursery."

"That room is barely bigger than a closet. We're going to redo this room."

"I'm decorating," JD suddenly pipes up, unable to contain himself.

"Of course you are, Princess," Jordan growls at him.

"Jordan," I warn.

She scoffs at me. "He talked to me first!"

I sigh and turn to JD. "Here, hold him for a sec."

JD blinks at me and quickly sets his finished bowl of cereal down--he's done already? how is he done already?--onto a random piece of furniture. He awkwardly takes Jack from me, struggling to find the right hold on him, and finally rests Jack stomach down against his chest, head on his shoulder. Then JD freezes and looks as if he's afraid that if he moves he'll drop Jack, who will then obviously shatter into a million pieces.

I lean in and whisper, "Relax, Maude. He's not as fragile as you think he is. I'll be back."

I turn around to Jordan. "Let me help you move all this downstairs."

"Oh my but you are still so thoughtful, Perry." She bats her eyelashes dramatically at me.

I flash her my own smile. "Anything to get you the hell out of here quicker."

"Such a gentleman."

------------

Thankfully it's late enough that Jack is sleepy as he rests against my chest. He doesn't squirm and he doesn't fuss. Which is good. Because I'm pretty sure if he did I'd end up dropping him and cracking open his skull and Perry would chuck me off the top of the apartment building.

I swallow and desperately try not to think about dropping Jack. He's fine. I'm fine. We're both fine. He's so still I'm pretty sure he's fallen asleep. But even if he has, like hell if I'm going to turn my head and double check and wake him up and then drop him.

Instead, I pace slowly back and forth in the room soon to be Jack's as I stand feeling slightly useless watching Perry and Jordan haul a number of armloads of trash bags downstairs.

Eventually, as Jack stays quiet and still, I start looking around the room and contemplating my redecorating.

I'll have to ask Perry what he wants to do with all the stuff still in here. Maybe I could reuse some of the nightstands and dresser. Either way, I can just push it all into the middle of the room for now.

The trim is wider than I remembered but I should have enough red paint. I wonder if Elliot would want to come over to help paint tomorrow. I bet she would just to get into Perry's apartment. And I bet Perry would kill me if I let her in.

I grin to myself. Maybe I'll call her anyway. I could use the help. And the company. What with Perry gone all day. Me, all alone, except for Jack that is. Oh god, I hope the nanny's coming over tomorrow!

I shake off a slight panic attack at the thought of actually having to care for Jack alone and stop in front of the window. I suppose I'll have to go curtain shopping too at some point. I doubt it's safe to leave the plants that are in here. I wonder if they make sheer superman curtains...

"She's gone."

I blink and look up to see Perry coming into the room. His gaze shifts down to Jack on my shoulder. He reaches to dim the lights before coming over to us.

"He's asleep?"

I nod and reply quietly, "And so is my arm."

He chuckles softly and leans in to kiss the top of Jack's head, and then my lips.

"Thanks for watching him."

"No problem." I smile just a bit. "I've managed not to drop him so far."

Perry grins at me some. "There's always tomorrow, Newbie."

Damn it, how can he joke about that? Panic starts to rise in me again. I will eventually drop him or cut him or something equally as horrible. It's just a matter of time... And then what??

Perry cups my face, forcing me to look at him. "JD. Accidents happen. Just be careful with him and don't worry about it. All right?"

I nod against his hand. "All right..."

Then he's quiet as he stares at me for a long moment. His eyes are suddenly very... focused on me. I swear I can see concern flash behind them. Along with something else I can't quite figure out. Finally, he asks, "Are you still... are you still okay with all this?"

Is he really worried Jack's going to make me want to bail on him now? Or is he worried about everything that's happened today? He sounds so... serious. I nod yes again and turn my head to press a kiss to his palm still cupping my cheek. "Very much so."

The concern melts from his face. My heart skips at the expression that replaces it. He whispers a nearly inaudible, "Good." Before he kisses me again, deeper and fuller this time. Warm but not really demanding. Almost... tender...

I close my eyes and take a deep breath when we part again.

"Here. Let me put him to bed."

My eyes flicker back open as I carefully hand him back his son. Jack mumbles before settling back down in Perry's arms. He bounces slightly to be sure Jack lulls back into sleep.

They're perfect together.

He leans in for another quick kiss before squeezing my arm. "Come on."

Just be happy you have the rest of the evening alone together, JD. Just be happy for that.

I am really going to hate tomorrow.

END


End file.
